Summer Camp
by Angelina Grace
Summary: Joey,Malik,Ryou,and Yugi went to summer camp and fall in love with their 16 year old guidance. Will the guidance feel the same way or are they in lust? Full summary inside!BR,MM,SJ,YY Yaoi
1. Summer Camp

**_Angelina Grace: This is gonna be a YAOI fic, ok. So, if you are offended by yaoi or lime, then I suggest you click the 'Go Back' button and get the hell outta here. But if you are okay with it, then continue reading._**

**_Paring: Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, Joey/Seto, Malik/Marik_**

_**Summary: Yugi,Ryou,Malik and Joey are going to summer camp. Once they reached there, they were assigned with their very own guidance and have to share a room with these guidance. Love arise as the four younger boys get closer to their guidance. But will the older boys feel the same way? Or will they be disgusted and pushed the younger ones away? Read and find out!  
**_

_**  
'Blah blah blah': Thoughts**_

_**Summer Camp**_

_**Chapter One**_

"_I can't wait until tomorrow!" 15 year old Yugi said excitedly to his three best friends; Ryou, Joey, and Malik. The four teenage boys were sitting on the floor of Yugi's bedroom, Malik and Joey are playing poker, while Ryou helped Yugi packed.Yugi then run and climbed on his bed and begin jumping, excited for tomorrow. The boys had planned to go to summer camp for at least six months, and thanks to Yugi's grandpa for picking the perfect camp and making arrangement for them, they finally could go._

"_Come on, Yugi" Ryou urged. "You still haven't finish packing." He folded the clothes neatly that Yugi had putted out to bring to camp and placed them on Yugi's now mess up bed. Yugi stopped jumping and smiled sheepishly. He was so excited about tomorrow that he couldn't sit still and pack. He neatly placed the clothes into his bag and said gratefully "Thanks Ryou", after they are finish._

_Ryou smiled sweetly and before he got a chance to replied, Malik shouted, "Hey! You cheated!"_

_Ryou and Yugi looked at Malik, who apparently lost the game of poker and frowned, Joey had a smug looked on his face and shouted defensibly, "No, I didn't!" _

"_Yes, you did! There is no way you could win fifteen times in a row without cheating!" Malik argued._

"_It is not my fault that you are not a very good poker player", Joey shot back, shuffling the deck of cards. Malik's eyebrows twitched as he tried to think of a clever come back, but couldn't think of any._

"_Fine! Let's play something else: Malik grumbled. Ryou and Yugi laughed as Malik pouted. Malik can look so cute when he pouts. _

"_How about a game of Go-Fish before we all go to sleep?" Ryou suggested sitting down between Yugi and Joey._

_Malik nodded eagerly, "Yeah! Let's play Go-Fish!"_

_After three games of Go-Fish, the four teenage boys went to bed and almost immediately fell into a peacefully slumber._

_**(Yami's House……..)**_

"_I can't believe you signed us up to baby-sit a bunch of kids!" 16 year old Bakura grumbled loudly as he munched on a chocolate bar._

" _For the last time, we are not baby-sitting!" Yami sighed before continuing. "We are just guiding them, and they are not kids, they are 15 year olds!"_

_Marik, who was slouching on the sofa, sipping coke, snorted, "Like there is a difference."_

_Yami's eyebrows twitched before he shouted, "Yes, there is a difference, Kids are kids, 15 are teenagers, just like us!"_

_Seto sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Don't you guys ever stop fighting? Or at least stop shouting."_

"_Let's go to sleep, you guys." Bakura said yawning, tossing the chocolate wrapper into the trash can._

"_Yeah, tomorrow is gonna be a big day, thanks to Yami." Marik said looking at Yami, smiling. He winked at Yami._

"_Don't start with me, Marik" Yami growled playfully. He slipped under is blanket and went to sleep after saying his goodnight. The three boys followed pursuit in their own sleeping bags._

**_Angelina Grace: How was it? Was it good or was it crap? Sorry for the short chapter, but I will try and write more, if people gave positive comment about it. Please review!!_**

_**Oh yeah, NO FLAMES!!!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	2. First Love

**Angelina Grace: Sorry I haven't update for so long. I have been every busy with school work and house work. I not really happy with the reviews count, only 9! Oh come on! I would like to thanks all the people who read and review my story. I also wanna thanks the people who read it but didn't review, but I would want to heard from ya'll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

**Warning: Yaoi Coupling, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura, Yami/Yugi, and Seto/Joey**

**Summer Camp **

**Chapter 2**

"Have a good time!" Yugi's grandpa called out from his car, waving good-bye to Yugi and his friends.

Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Malik waved back, shouting 'good-bye' and 'thanks'. When Yugi's grandpa's car is out of sight, Joey grabbed his bag, "Lets go, guys" He said walking toward the camp site. Yugi, Ryou and Malik followed.

Malik wasn't looking at where he was going, he didn't know there would be a lot of people going to camp, and it had to be close to three hundred people! He bumped into someone him and the person to fall, with Malik on top.

"I…I'm…sorry" Malik apologizes, sat up. "I should watch….." He stopped talking after one look at the person under him. The person looked like him, except his hair is spikey and his eyes were shaper than Malik. Malik blushed as he looked at his look-alike figure.

_He is so hot!_

"Are you okay, Malik?" Yugi asked rushing to Malik, Ryou and Joey followed.

Malik looked at Yugi and nodded, then stand up and offer a hand to his look-alike, his look-alike accepted it.

Malik blushed when the thumb of his look-alike rubbed gently, up and down, up and down, against his skin. His look-alike smirked.

"Are you okay, um…?" Malik asked, unsure what the name of this hot guy is.

"Marik" Marik flashed a grinned. "And yes, I'm okay". Malik blushed.

"Hi, I'm Yugi" Yugi said cheerfully, offer his hand to shake

Marik accepted it and smile warmly. "Of course, you have met Malik." Yugi nudged Malik, who was still blushing. "And this is Ryou and Joey".

Ryou and Joey smiled shyly, saying 'hi'. Marik looked at Ryou and Yugi again, before grinning like crazy. "This is gonna be good" he whispered.

"What is?" A guy asked as he put an arm on Marik's shoulder in a friendly gesture. He looks almost like Ryou, except his hair is wilder and his eyes are sharper. "Oh…I see you have meet some cute boys, aren't you gonna introduce me, Marik?" Ryou look-alike said after laying his eyes on Yugi and his friends.

All four boys blushed. "Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Malik, this is my thick-headed friend, Bakura." Marik smiled at Malik. "Bakura, this is Ryou, Yugi, Joey, and Malik." He pointed to the owner of each names.

"Nice to meet all of you" Bakura said, laying his eyes on Ryou. Ryou blushed hotly when Bakura walked toward and took his hand. Bakura took Ryou's hand to his lips and kissed it, then kissed all of Ryou's digits tips. "Most of all, I'm please to meet you." He smirked seductively. Ryou's breathe hitched.

Yugi and Joey snickers. Marik put an arm around malik's shoulder bringing Malik closer to him, Malik blushed hotly. (Boy, Malik had been blushing a lot, I don't blame him )

"Why don't Bakura and I introduce two of our friends, Yami and Seto?" Marik suggested, his thumb rubbed Malik shin gently. "You guys will like them too." He winked at Joey and Yugi. Yugi and Joey looked at each other then shrugged, nodding.

**_Angelina Grace; How was it? Ya'll like it or not? Read and review. I already had the other chapter ready, but I'm not going to update so unless I have 30 reviews or more. Who knows? If I'm at a good mood, I'll update soon. NO FLAMES! Thank you _**


	3. Where is Yami and Seto?

**_Angelina Grace: Hey! I decided to update the next chapter because I was in a very very good mood. In other words, I'm high on sugar. Thanks to the people who review and give positive comment about the story. Keep it coming people! I love you guys soooo much!_**

_**Paring: Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura, Yugi/Yami, and Seto/Joey**_

**_Warning: This story is Yaoi, so if you are offend by Press the 'Go Back' button and get the hell outta here. If you are ok with this, then continue reading._**

_**Chapter 3**_

"So…where are they?" Joey asked as he picked up his bag.

Marik shrugged and looked at Bakura, who had his arms wrapped around Ryou's shoulder, whispering into Ryous' ear. Ryou blushed hotly and looked at Marik nervously. Marik sighed and let Malik go and walked toward Bakura, grinning. Marik raised his hand and smacked the back of Bakura's head. Bakura yelped and growled at Marik yelling, "What the hell was that for, ya psychopath!"

Marik looked at him simply before repliying, "You are scaring poor Ryou." He winked at Ryou, Ryou blushed and stammered, "He is not scaring me"

Bakura smirked, "See? He is no afraid of me" He said as he warpped his arms around Ryou, burying his face into Ryou's soft sliver locks, smelling the sweet scent of apple. "In fact, I think he likes it" He smiled "Don't you, Ryou?"

Ryou turned his head slightly and nodded lightly.

"Anyways,Bakura where is Yami and Seto? Marik asked, as he walked back to Malik and wrapped one arm around Malik, pulling him closer.

"Oh..um….they were in the louge the last time I see them, playing ping pong" Bakura answeres ad he let go of Ryou. "I think" He added.

"Ok then, lets go." Marik said as he grabbed Malik's hand, Malik blushed as the whole group walked toward the louge.

_**Angelina: I am soooo sorry for the short chapter. I'll promise you that I will try to write longer. I suffer from writer's block for the past week, so...forgive me for not updating soon. Anyways...I promise you that the next chapter will be up as soon as I come up with the idea.Thank You.**_

Review please and NO FLAMES!

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	4. Split Up

_**Angelina: I wanna thank Nicky or firezone12 for helping me with this next chapter. And I also wanted to thank all of you who review my story, writing positive comments about it. So…..thanks guys and thank you Nicky…love all of ya!**_

_**Summer Camp**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Once the six boys reached the lounge, Marik and Bakura looked for Yami or Seto immediately. But there are no Yami and Seto. "I guess they had left" Bakura said as he walked toward two boys who were sitting on a love seat, holding each other's hands. One had brown eyes with brown pointed hair and the other had black hair with green eyes.

"Have you seen Yami or Seto?"Bakura asked as the two boys looked up at Bakura approaching.

The brown haired one answered, "Yeah, they left ten-twenty mintues ago."

"You know where they went?" Marik asked as he slipped arm around Malik's waist.

"Um…they said something about taking a walk through the woods" The green eyed boy replied.

Bakura smiled, "Thanks Tristan, Duke, we will leave you alone now." And then they left.

The six boys walked out of the lounge. "So….what do we do now?" Yugi asked.

Bakura and Marik looked at each other then at the four younger boys. "Um….how about you guys check out the camp and….um…we go and find Yami and Seto?" Marik suggested.

Joey and Yugi nooded, "Sure, I saw this cool video arcade in the lounge and I wanna check it out" Joey said, grinning widely at Yugi and Yugi returned the grin.

"Okay," Bakura shrugged and then Joey and Yugi ran back into the lounge. Bakura looked back at Ryou and Malik, "What about you two?"

Ryou and Malik looked at each other and smiled at the two older boys. "We want to go with you." Ryou requested.

Marik asked, "Are you sure? You could go to the arcade, you know?"

"Sure, we're sure." Malik chirped in as he wrapped his arm around Marik's musclar biceps. "We want to come too and explored the woods as well."

"More likey his pants than the woods." Ryou whispered loud enough for the three other boys to hear. Malik glared at Ryou, blushing, "don't be silly, Ryou. You're the one who wants to explred Bakura's pants ever since you saw him." Ryou blushed hotly.

"I do not!" Ryou shouted.

"You do too!" Malik yelled.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not"

"Do too!"

Marik and Bakura stared at each other for a while, smirking. "So…they each wanna have a piece of us." Marik whispered to Bakura, who's eyes now roaming all over Ryou's frame. "I'll say we should gave them what they want, don't you think so, Bakura?"

"So hot….huh?" Bakura snapping back into realization. "What did you say?"

Marik groaned, rolling hie eyes, "I said that maybe we should have a little fun with the little ones first before we go to find Yami and Seto."

Bakura smirked and nodded eagerly, licking his lips. "Sure, why not?" they turned their attention back to the younger boys and sweatdrop. Ryou and Malik were still at it.

"Alright, enough you two!" Marik yelled as he come between Ryou and Malik, quieted down his voice. "We have to find Yami and Seto, so….lets slipt up." Malik and Ryou glared at each other one more time before smiling. "Sure" They said at the same time, walking toward their look-alike.

"All right then, let the fun begin." Bakura and Marik said, smirking at each other as the spilt into two different groups, walikning deeper into the woods, with the two angels having no idea what adventure they are going to have. Oh yes, Bakura's and Marik's fun is just about to begin.

**Angelina: So...how was it? Do u like it? Anyways, the next chapter is gonna be aboutthe two pairs having _fun._**

**Ryou/Bakura had their own chapter and Malik/Marik has their's and I could update only one at a time. So vote which one would you guys rather have first; Malik/Marik or Ryou/Bakura for the next chapter. Thanks!**

**Oh yeah NO FLAMES! **


	5. Let the sexy fun begin!

**_Angelina: So sorry for not updating! I have been very busy during the summer with family and stuff.Shudders Anyways…about this chapter…many pick of my reviews R/B or M/M...but I lost count and I'm too lazy to go and recount it. So I decided to follow one of my review's idea and put both chapters into one. And thanks to the people who reviewed! Love you! Maybe not…. ;_**

_**Warning: Yaoi! Don't like get out!**_

_**Pairing: Marik/Malik, Ryou/Bakura, Yugi/Yami, Seto/Joey**_

_**Summer Camp Chapter 5**_

_**(Ryou/Bakura) **_

"So…how long have you been going to this camp?" Ryou asked, walking behind Bakura. "Do you know where we are?"

Bakura chuckled. "All four of us had been going to this camp for six years straight. And, yeah, I know where we are because all of us used to sneak out after lights out and explored the woods ourselves."

Bakura stopped walking and turned around, facing Ryou. "What is it?" Ryou asked, looking behind himself, wanting to know what made Bakura stop. He turned around again, only to find Bakura only centimeter away from him. Ryou looked down at the ground, blushing.

Bakura smirked. "Are you shy?" He asked as he wraps his arms around Ryou's waist, pulling closer. "Are you a semi or an uke?"

Ryou looked up at Bakura. "WHAT!"

Bakura smiled. "I think that you are an uke. What do you think?" He chuckled.

Ryou pushed Bakura against a tree, blushing. "I can be the semi if I want to." With that, he pressed his warm lips against Bakura's hot ones. Bakura kissed back, pressing himself against Ryou. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, kissing Bakura harder. Ryou licked Bakura's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Bakura obliged. Their tongues continue to dual until the need for air was too great. They broke apart, taking deep breath.

Bakura was the first to say something. "Have you kissed anyone before?"

Ryou blushed and frowned. "No, why? Was my kissing that bad?"

Bakura chuckled. "No, you kissed pretty well for a first timer." He grabbed Ryou's shirt, pulling him closer and licked Ryou's lips fully. "I love how your lips taste."

"Forget about licking, how about kissing?" Ryou asked, burying his hands into Bakura's hair as he kissed Bakura's neck.

"I like your idea." Bakura purred as he slipped his hands under Ryou's shirt, rubbing Ryou's flat stomach, making Ryou shivered. Bakura turned Ryou around so that Ryou's back was facing him. Ryou leaned against Bakura, giggling when Bakura's slim fingers slightly tickled his stomach. Bakura kissed Ryou's neck, occasionally licking and sucking it. He smirked when he heard soft moans coming out of Ryou's mouth………………

_**(Marik/Malik)**_

"So…how long have you known Bakura?" Malik asked, as he struggled to catch up with Marik's long stride.

Marik stopped walking and turned around. "Um…I knew him ever since Pre-K." Marik looked at Malik and smirked seductively. "Am I walking too fast for you?"

Malik blushed and nodded, looking down, finding the ground interesting. Marik shrugged and walked toward Malik, placing a hand under Malik's chin, and tilted it upward, so that Malik was looking straight at him. Marik leaned forward, gently kissing Malik's jawbone. When Marik pulled away, he met up with Malik's blushing face. "Do you like it, Malik?" Marik whispered softly as he caressed Malik's neck.

Malik nodded, whimpering slightly. "Do you want me to do it again, Malik?" Marik asked softly, moving his hands from Malik's neck to Malik's hips.-

Malik nodded eagerly, trusting his hip into Marik's, begging for contact. Marik chuckled softly. "Eager, aren't you?"

Malik placed his hands on Marik's shoulders, looking into Marik's eyes. He leaned forwards and nuzzled Marik's cheek with his nose gently. "Yes, I am." Malik whispered softly into Marik's ear, kissing Marik's earlobe.

Marik groaned as he trusted his hip into Malik's, rubbing their sensitive parts together. Malik wrapped his arms around Marik's neck, pulling his body closer to Marik's, moaning. Marik smirked as he stroked Malik's hair. Malik purred softly as he moves his body rhythmic against Marik's sensitive spot, making Marik moaned.

Malik gasped when Marik slipped one of his hands into Malik's pants, playing with his member. Malik grabbed a hold on Marik's shoulder as for dear life, before rocking his hips into Marik's hand, moaning………

**_Angelina: Laughs evilly then stops Sorry….I had to do that. Anyways…What do you think? You want a full lime or you want to meet Seto and Yami for the next chapter? Sorry, but I'm going to only write a lime, not a lemon. Maybe a lemon in the later chapters…I don't know. Review! And no flames! Thank you! _**


End file.
